Services are increasing that are based on data communication carried out between contactless integrated circuit (IC) cards (such as SUICA™, EDY™ (provided by bitWallet, Inc. in Japan and a brand of prepaid type digital cash service), and ID™) and external terminals (such as readers/writers) therefor using radio waves. Each of such contactless IC cards includes a loop antenna and an IC. Radio frequency (RF) (e.g., 13.56 MHz) is used by services of this type.
Mobile phones having functions of the contactless IC cards are also emerging. In addition to the functions of the contactless IC cards, such mobile phones have the following functions. Upon being placed over readers/writers installed near large advertising media, such as large posters placed on a street, the mobile phones can send text messages and display web sites on display screens thereof. Such functions attract attention as new advertising mechanisms.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-157499 discloses a reader/writer that is installed near a large poster placed in a public space to attract attention. The reader/writer transmits information matching a content of the large poster. As large advertising media replaces large posters, the practical use of paper-thin light-emitting elements, such as an organic electroluminescence (EL) and an inorganic EL, is underway.